


Perihelion

by channiebaby



Series: Orbit [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Canon Compliant, Chan is tired, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Headspace, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft Dom Hyunjin, Stress Relief, Submissive Bang Chan, Subspace, Top Hwang Hyunjin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiebaby/pseuds/channiebaby
Summary: Chan looked so good on his knees, the angled tilt of his dark eyes impossibly soft as he peeked up to meet Hyunjin’s gaze.-Hyunjin helps Chan unwind.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Orbit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768507
Comments: 11
Kudos: 282





	Perihelion

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I made this a series and I'm back with a smutty part 2, because Chan needs to get dicked down just as much as he needs sleep! I think this is set vaguely after Woojin's departure, but tbh the timeline isn't important at all in this.

Chan was stressed. He was often stressed; none of the members were surprised by it anymore, and they usually didn’t press him about it unless it got too bad. He was good at not making a big deal out of it, not showing outwardly how tired and frustrated it made him. He had been staying up late working on music, and constantly in and out of meetings with the higher-ups in the company, not to mention already having full schedules as a group. On top of all that he’d been helping some of the others with recording for side projects, mastering more tracks for 3RACHA, and still sticking to his workout schedule. 

His sleep was always the thing Chan sacrificed, and even someone as practiced as him at running on little sleep had a limit. There would always come a certain point where Chan would get irritable and upset and then feel bad for being upset and get more upset. Hyunjin wanted to step in before it got to that point, he was just hoping Chan would let him.

Hyunjin pulled him aside that night after their dance practice, when the older boy was heading back to the studio to work on their most recent track. “Hyung,” he called out, half-jogging down the hallway. The others were heading in the opposite direction, eager to get back to the dorms and shower after their long practice. Felix had paused to wait for him, but Hyunjin just waved him on, promising to catch up with him. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Yeah, is everything okay, Hyunjinnie?” Chan asked. His voice was neutral, but his eyes looked tired. 

“I’m fine, hyung,” Hyunjin smiled. “I’m just...worried. About you.”

“Oh,” he blinked, looking vaguely out of it before he seemed to absorb the words. “I’m alright, just getting kind of tired, you know?” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I...hyung, are you sure?” Hyunjin asked, earnest. He didn’t want to push Chan, but sometimes a little nudge was necessary. The leader would neglect himself if no one pressured him a bit. Hyunjin pressed his lips together for a few seconds, forming his words carefully before he spoke. “I’m pretty sure no one’s gonna be in the dorm tomorrow afternoon. If you want to,” he gestured noncommittally with his hands, “take a break, or something.”

“Take a break?” Chan mused, looking up at him and tilting his head in that almost puppyish way he sometimes did.

“Yeah, with me,” Hyunjin said. A brief flash of understanding crossed Chan’s face, and Hyunjin noticed the tips of his ears turning pink.

He seemed to think for a minute, before he hesitantly spoke up. “Maybe. I still have a lot of stuff I need to work on,” Chan shuffled his feet, his voice sounding a little heavy. “I’m not sure if I’ll have time.”

Hyunjin nodded. He couldn’t force Chan, he knew that. “Don’t work too hard, hyung. We all know you’re stressed out, and I’ll help you if you want.”

“Thanks, Hyunjin-ah,” Chan gave him a smile, genuine despite the exhaustion clear on his face and in his posture, and reached up to pat Hyunjin’s shoulder. Hyunjin returned the smile.

“Good luck hyung, try not to stay here too late,” he stepped back, hefting his bag higher on his shoulder.

“I won’t, goodnight Hyunjin,” he said unconvincingly as he turned to go. All Hyunjin could do was offer his help, and try to relieve some of the stress, but it was up to Chan whether or not he would accept it.

-

The other members were all gone, at vocal practice or other schedules, and Hyunjin knew for sure that they wouldn’t be returning for a couple of hours at least. Hyunjin had been getting in some extra choreography practice with Felix, but he left early, hoping to catch Chan back at the dorm. It was nearing evening and he knew Chan had gone to the gym about an hour ago; there was a good chance he would come by the dorm to grab something he could take to the studio for dinner.

Chan was stubborn, but he wasn’t made of stone, and all of the members could see he was close to having a minor breakdown. Jisung had told Hyunjin earlier that he’d woken up to Chan returning at around 5 am, and Jisung only knew that because the older had tripped over his own feet and almost twisted his ankle trying to get into bed. He had woken up just 3 hours later, skipped breakfast and instead downed a cup of coffee during the drive to the company, before being pulled into a meeting about their upcoming promotions. When he had walked into the dance studio after the meeting, he had been visibly shaken up, making more mistakes in the choreography than usual, and leaving practice frustrated and tense. 

Hyunjin was just changing out of his practice clothes when he heard the door. It shut softly, followed by a heavy sigh. Yep, it was Chan alright. 

He was in the kitchen when Hyunjin came in, leaning over the counter with his head in his hands, a cup of coffee heating in the microwave. He had probably made it earlier and then forgotten to drink it before it got cold. 

“Chan hyung?”

He jumped, making a sound of surprise before laughing nervously. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was home.” He raked a hand through his hair, and then jumped again when the microwave gave a shrill beep. Shaking his head as if to clear it, Chan jerked the door open and pulled out the coffee, blowing on it impatiently before taking a sip.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Hyunjin said, concern overshadowing his amusement. 

“S’okay,” Chan said. “I’ve gotta check some stuff real quick, I’ll be back,” he mumbled distractedly, ducking around Hyunjin and heading into his room. Hyunjin waited for several minutes, scrolling through his phone and answering a few texts, before he followed Chan. He didn’t want to pester his hyung, but when he peeked into the room, Chan was sitting at the end of his bed, coffee abandoned once more as he squinted at his laptop. His typed something out, then paused, blinking slowly and tapping his fingernail against the laptop, repetitive and insistent. The dark circles under his eyes were noticeable, and the way he was slumped over made him look small. 

Hyunjin tapped at the doorframe to let him know he was there before he stepped into the room.

“Are you okay hyung?” He ventured cautiously. 

Chan looked up, meeting Hyunjin’s eyes. He didn’t answer right away, but he closed his laptop and set it aside after a few seconds. “Sorry...what did you ask?” He laughed sheepishly, blinking at Hyunjin with those soft eyes.

“You okay?”

He took a shaky breath in, dropping his head down on the exhale. “Yeah,” Chan answered, elbows resting on his knees and words muffled behind his hands. Hyunjin could hear the way he was taking slow, deep breaths. Chan straightened up, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling and letting out a shaky laugh—the kind of laugh when you don’t really know what to do with yourself. His eyes were shiny as he blinked rapidly up at the ceiling. “I’m just...” he took another shaky breath, “overwhelmed, at the moment.”

Hyunjin walked to the end of the bed, standing in front of Chan and waiting until he looked at him. Hyunjin stepped a little closer into his space and brought his hand up to cup the side of Chan’s neck. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Chan leaned into the touch almost imperceptibly. He closed his eyes. Hyunjin waited patiently, not saying a word and giving him time. It was quiet for a long moment before he gave in. “Just deadlines, and trying to get everything ready before the comeback, and I thought we had a really good concept but now I’m not sure if the songs I’m working on are all cohesive for the album, and I keep making changes but then it doesn’t sound any better,” the distress was rising in his voice. “And everything’s been going so well—as well as it can go, so if I let this flop then—”

“Hyung,” Hyunjin interrupted. “That’s not going to happen,” he looked at Chan steadily, thumb rubbing back and forth where his hand rested at Chan’s neck. “We’re all confident in your songwriting, and you’re not doing this alone. We’ll support you, and if you’re stuck you know that Jisung and Changbin will help you, you _know_ they will. And the rest of us are here for you too, our success isn’t only _your_ responsibility.”

His voice took on a desperate tone, eyes watering again. “Yeah, but—I--I’m the leader Hyunjin, I have to make sure everything goes right and—and that’s my job—”

“Your job is to lead us, not take the burden of the entire group, Channie,” Hyunjin said, quieter. He moved his hand to cup Chan’s jaw, stoking his thumb over his cheek. “Getting so worried like this isn’t helping either way, it just hurts your productivity and wears you down, hyung, you know that,” Hyunjin said, the words chiding but his tone affectionate and soft. He moved his hands again so that he was holding Chan’s face, encouraging him to look at Hyunjin. “Let us help you. Let _me_ help you.”

Chan’s throat worked as he swallowed, and he closed his eyes as he made himself take another deep breath before he answered. “Okay,” his voice was small. Hyunjin smiled, happy and relieved.

“Good, thank you,” he said. “How about I help you relax for tonight, and then tomorrow you can talk to Changbin and Jisung, get their opinions on the music, hm?” Chan nodded slowly. “We’ll make sure to work hard in practice tomorrow, and Minho and Felix and I are almost done re-working the formations, so you don’t need to worry about that. Everyone knows there’s a lot to be done before the comeback, and we’re all going to work together, hyung.” Chan’s shoulders relaxed a little, and he nodded again. “We’ve done this before, everyone’s ready to put in the effort they need to.”

“Okay,” his voice was still a little bit choked up, but he seemed calmer. “Thank you Jinnie, I...I know it’s gonna come together in the end, I just worry.”

“We all do, for now don’t focus on it. It’s always easier to figure things out once you’ve had some time to rest.”

Chan laughed a little, and it still sounded off. “I’m supposed to be the hyung, and here you are comforting me.”

“Hey, just because you’re older doesn’t mean you don’t need help sometimes,” Hyunjin smiled, “Now, what do you want to do?” He brushed Chan’s hair back from his face, waiting patiently.

“Just...something to take my mind off of everything, I don’t care what.”

“Mm, alright,” Hyunjin agreed, gears already turning in his head. “Wanna go take a shower first?”

“Yeah,” he said, not moving until Hyunjin stepped back to give him more space.

Chan usually didn’t like to start these situations before he had the chance to shower. When he was worked up and emotionally frazzled like he was, it was even more important to him for some reason. Hyunjin had learned after they had done this a few times, that he got all fussy if he couldn’t be clean before they began, even when Hyunjin pointed out that Chan would just want to take another shower after. But everyone had their things, little details and habits they were particular about, and a hot shower would help Chan get relaxed anyways. 

Hyunjin had already recently showered after his choreography session, so he flopped down on the bed to wait for Chan.

He didn’t take long, returning after ten minutes with a towel draped around his broad shoulders and only a pair of sweatpants on. Hyunjin smiled gently as Chan approached the bed, but hovered a few feet away. “Come here,” Hyunjin coaxed, holding out a hand toward Chan, who shuffled closer, pulling the towel off and dropping it at the end of the bed. When he was within arms length, Hyunjin curled a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He heard the little hitch in Chan’s breath, mirroring his own quickened heartbeat as their lips pressed together.

It was just a soft press at first, Hyunjin pulling back slightly before moving forward again and kissing Chan more firmly. Chan was holding himself up with a knee on the edge of the bed and a hand planted on the mattress beside Hyunjin, but he shifted forward with every kiss. Hyunjin’s hand slid down his bare side, over the line of his hipbone to curl around the back of his thigh, and then he tugged Chan forward. Their lips parted as Chan shuffled forward on his knees to straddle Hyunjin’s lap.

Kissing Chan was nice. His lips were soft and he always met Hyunjin with controlled eagerness. He was an active kisser, but he would let Hyunjin take the lead eventually, and he made little humming noises whenever Hyunjin did something he liked. He was so soft like this, his hair, his skin, his mouth, his hands where they curled around Hyunjin’s shoulders.

They were both breathing heavily when they parted, already starting to get worked up, and Hyunjin ducked his head to kiss at Chan’s neck, open mouthed and gentle. He returned his hand to the back of Chan’s neck, supporting his head when the older let it fall back. Chan tilted his head to give him better access, and his hands curled into Hyunjin’s shirt. His neck was sensitive, and Hyunjin made sure to give it careful attention. He pressed his mouth along the tendons at his throat and down to his collarbones, his other hand coming to rest on the warm, bare skin of Chan’s lower back. 

Chan moaned, soft and low, fists tightening in Hyunjin’s shirt. Hyunjin moved back up his neck, listening carefully to Chan’s panting, then kissed his lips again. 

“Do you want to just use the colors like the last time?” Hyunjin checked when they parted again, words hushed and whispered against Chan’s lips.

“Yeah,” he agreed, simple and hurried before he was kissing Hyunjin again. Still connected, Chan cautiously rolled his hips down, pressing his hardening cock against Hyunjin’s lap, and they both groaned. Hyunjin’s hand that still rested at the small of Chan’s back pulled him forward, maneuvering him closer to grind his hips down again. He followed easily, moving his hips more insistently as he got more comfortable, hands sliding over to touch Hyunjin’s shoulders and arms. It wasn’t often that Hyunjin had him like this, so he let his hands cup Chan’s ass and guide his hips down more firmly. He liked the way Chan’s breathing stuttered and he pushed back into Hyunjin’s hands.

Their clothes were starting to become something of an annoyance, too much with the way the room suddenly felt hotter. Hyunjin drew back to yank his shirt over his head, and Chan’s hands helped it along with thinly-veiled impatience. The resulting fluffed up hair made Chan smile, dimple and all, and Hyunjin returned it without even thinking. He tossed the shirt to the floor beside Chan’s bed and pulled the older boy back in to kiss him again, their bare skin brushing together. Chan was getting more comfortable, starting to let his hands wander more and leaning down to bite at his neck, and this was when Hyunjin decided it was time to take back a little bit of control.

He got a steady grip on Chan’s hair with one hand, the other curling around his hip, stopping his movements. Hyunjin felt his teeth scrape against the thin skin of his own neck and shivered, the hair on his arms standing up at the sensation. “I think that’s enough, baby,” he murmured, pulling Chan’s head away. Chan whimpered, from the stinging of his scalp or from the pet name Hyunjin wasn’t sure, but held himself still. “That’s it,” Hyunjin said as he petted his curls gently. “Up.”

Chan shuffled back and stood up beside the bed, shifting his weight foot to foot. His hands were curled into fists, arms held in front of him. He was getting hard, the bulge visible through his sweats.

“How about you get undressed, hm?” Chan nodded, obeying quickly and leaving the rest of his clothes on the floor beside Hyunjin’s shirt. He looked at Hyunjin expectantly when he was done, arms inching to cross over himself protectively, shy from being watched. Hyunjin was still wearing pants, and the contrast made his blood run hotter. “Don’t be shy, Channie,” he beckoned him forward, reaching for Chan and feeling the warm skin and firm muscle. He was so toned, the muscles visibly standing out where Hyunjin stroked teasingly over his torso. “So gorgeous.”

Chan teeth dug into his lip at the words, fingers clenching and flexing at his sides. He was patient, though, and let Hyunjin touch him how he wanted. 

“You wanna get on your knees for me, honey?”

Chan’s reaction was faster than Hyunjin expected. He was never entirely sure how slowly to ease into things, but this pace was fine, if the way Chan dropped to his knees immediately was any indication. Chan made a little sound of assent and scooted closer, coming to rest between Hyunjin’s spread legs at the edge of the bed. He looked so good on his knees, the angled tilt of his dark eyes looking impossibly soft as he peeked up to meet Hyunjin’s gaze. His hands rested neatly against his own thighs, curled into fists. 

Hyunjin met his eyes while he palmed himself through his sweatpants. He almost felt shy doing it, and Chan did as well, his ears reddening, but he swallowed hard, keeping his eyes locked with Hyunjin’s. “Hyunjinnie, can I...?” Chan reached toward him, hand pausing in midair before he could touch. He was so good, always checking to see if he had permission. Hyunjin considered for a few seconds, observing the way Chan squirmed at his lack of response.

“I wanna see those pretty lips around me, how does that sound?” He phrased it as a question, but they both knew it was an order. Chan nodded quickly and his expression was so earnest, like he really, really wanted it too. He probably did; Chan had told him enough times that he liked doing things to make Hyunjin feel good. Hyunjin didn’t bother taking his pants off, sort of enjoying the way Chan was fully bare in comparison, and just pushed them out of the way enough to pull his cock out. He stroked his hand through Chan’s hair as he gripped the base of his cock. Chan’s eyes flickered down, too flustered to hold the eye contact, but Hyunjin tightened his fist around a handful of his hair and Chan moaned, thighs pressing together. Hyunjin could see the way his shoulders were tensed, and he pulled again, guiding Chan’s head to look up at him again.

“You want it, baby?” He asked, and his voice came out rougher than he intended. Chan nodded, letting his lips part and coming an inch closer. His face was flushed an endearing pink, clearly visible in contrast with his fair skin, and when Hyunjin tugged him forward Chan let out a tiny sound in the back of his throat. “Use your words, ask nicely.”

“ _Oh_ , can I, Hyunjinnie? I-I want you,”

“Hm? You want what?” Hyunjin prompted, and Chan whined, head falling forward again and fists clenching in his lap.

“Your-your cock, want to suck you off” he stumbled over the words, and Hyunjin could see the effect it had on him. His tone was so flustered, so embarrassed, but his cock was hard. “Please.”

“That’s it, angel,” Hyunjin said lowly. He thumbed over Chan’s jaw, bringing him back to be level with his cock, then guided it to Chan’s mouth. Despite his embarrassment when talking about it, Chan was so giving, his mouth hot and soft and wet, and Hyunjin groaned as he slid his cock in halfway. Chan was peeking up at him now through his messy bangs, watching for his reaction as he bobbed his head forward to take him deeper. Hyunjin just stayed still and let Chan ease himself into it. They didn’t have enough time alone to do this often, so each time they had to be careful. Chan bobbed his head a few times, then pulled back to play with the head. He licked over the tip and back down to the base before he returned to sink down again. He chanced another look up at Hyunjin, making a whimpering noise when he saw the other’s eyes fixed heavily on him. 

Hyunjin let him play a bit more, sighing at the pleasant feeling and stroking Chan’s hair. The motion made Chan a little more exited, a little more vigorous, and it didn’t go unnoticed. When he gripped Chan’s roots hard and pulled him off, he moaned obscenely, voice pitched higher than usual. Chan was panting, lips wet with spit. Hyunjin pushed his cock back into Chan’s open mouth and didn’t wait to begin rocking his hips. He kept the pace steady for a few moments and used his hold on Chan’s bleached hair to guide his head, meeting every thrust. 

Chan made a little choking noise when Hyunjin went deeper, pushing at the back of his throat, but he held himself still and didn’t try to pull away. His obedience was almost intoxicating, and Hyunjin kept up the motion, letting himself thrust in harder.

“Fuck, that’s it, baby,” he groaned, “You’re taking it so well,” Hyunjin had felt a tiny bit silly talking like that at first, but it had gotten easier the more he realized they both liked it. His head fell back and he grunted as he felt Chan’s throat tensing around the head of his cock with each thrust. When he looked back down at Chan there were tears spilling over onto his face, and his eyes were wide open, looking up at Hyunjin desperately. It felt good, pressing into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and feeling the vibrations from Chan’s noises every time his hair was pulled. Hyunjin didn’t let up for a while longer, just relaxing into the sensation and moaning at the pressure of the older boy’s lips sealed around him.

Chan gagged on the next thrust, unable to suppress the reflex, then again on the one after. He squeezed his eyes shut, a muffled sound escaping him. Hyunjin thrusted a few more times before Chan was gagging harshly, and then he was squirming against Hyunjin’s hold, whining and trying to turn his head. Hyunjin gentled his movements, guiding Chan back. He choked again as Hyunjin slipped out, and then parted harshly once his mouth was free. His face was blotchy from crying, and he sniffled.

“Sorry,” he got out, bringing a hand up to wipe at his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Shhh, take a breath, angel, you’re doing great,” Hyunjin praised. “Sorry I was little too rough,” Chan hadn’t tapped out at all, but he was looking right on the edge of overwhelmed, and Hyunjin decided to reign it in. He guided Chan’s head down to rest against his thigh, petting his hair and the side of his face while his breathing slowed. “That’s it, you did so well.”

“Jinnie,” Chan spoke, voice hoarse already. He turned his head to press a kiss to Hyunjin’s thigh. “Wanna make you feel good, please.”

“Mm, you already are,” Hyunjin said fondly, but he let Chan sit up straighter and lean back in.

“Please,” he whispered, most of the embarrassment gone now and replaced by desperate need to please him. Hyunjin nodded, threading his fingers back into Chan’s hair and starting again. He kept his movements quick but shallower, and Chan hummed around his cock every time Hyunjin praised him. 

“You look so good like this—shit, you have no idea,” he encouraged, tensing at the feeling of Chan’s tongue pressing against the underside. “Channie, fuck, getting close,” he forced out, jaw clenched tight and bangs sticking to him with sweat. Chan sucked harder, trying to push him over the edge. Hyunjin kept fucking his mouth shallowly for a moment longer, panting, muscles tense. “Gonna come on your face, make you all pretty.”

Chan made another sound close to a whimper, closing his eyes and keeping his lips parted when Hyunjin pulled him off by his hair. Hyunjin’s fist was moving rapidly over his cock, jerking himself off. Chan looked so good, head tilted back so Hyunjin could see the lines of his neck and collarbones, his posture straight as he kneeled obediently on the floor, fists clenched in his lap, white knuckled. He had that flush on his face still, eyelashes wet and lips swollen. “Shit, baby—” Hyunjin’s come hit his cheek first, more landing on his full lips, over his eyebrow, the last of it dripping from his face down onto his clavicle. Hyunjin stroked himself slowly through the aftershocks, eyes on Chan while he let himself come down.

“Jinnie,” he whined, reaching a hand up to feel for Hyunjin, holding onto his thigh to steady himself. He licked over his lips, tasting the come and tilting his head curiously to the side at the taste, like a puppy, and he kept his eyes closed tightly until Hyunjin swiped away the come near his eye. 

“I’m here sweetheart, god, you look so good,” Hyunjin soothed. “Did so well,” He can’t get enough of the visual, of Chan down on the floor for him, face covered in Hyunjin’s come, his cock painfully hard between his legs. Hyunjin swiped a finger through the come on his cheek, bringing it down to his pink, pink lips. Chan’s mouth accommodated easily, sucking in his finger and moaning. Hyunjin knew that would be burned into his mind for a long time. 

He made sure to keep reassuring Chan while he stretched to reach for a tissue on the nightstand. Hyunjin cleaned him up gently, swiping away the rest of his release and kissing his face.

“Hyunjinnie, please, I-it hurts,” Chan shifted, legs tensing and hips jerking up slightly into the air. His hand wrapped around Hyunjin’s knee, squeezing insistently.

“Oh, honey, you got so hard just from sucking me off,” Hyunjin murmured. “You like it that much, hm?”

“I love it, love making you feel good,” Chan rushed out earnestly. God, he was so sweet like this. His hyung was like a different person, all needy and obedient, but Hyunjin even still could always see flashes of their normal Chan coming through. Sometimes he saw little glimpses of this Chan outside of these circumstances, too. When he looked up Hyunjin with his soft, shiny eyes, or when he acted cute toward the members, cuddling up to them and giggling.

“That’s a good boy, I think you deserve it now too, Channie. Come on up here,” Hyunjin guided him to stand up, and Chan winced, his knees aching after kneeling for so long. He almost stumbled, but caught himself on Hyunjin’s shoulder as the younger boy steadied him with a gentle grip on his waist. “Come sit on my lap, baby.” Hyunjin shifted back to lean against the wall comfortably before he beckoned Chan forward.

“Jinnie, will you-,” Chan squirmed as he lowered himself down. “Will you fuck me?” 

They both knew of Hyunjin’s relatively short refractory period at this point, and by the time they got Chan all prepped and ready to go Hyunjin would probably be hard again. It wasn’t difficult when Chan was involved.

“You’ve been so good today, how could I say no to you?”

Chan melted in his lap at the affirmation, dimple appearing before he tucked his face into Hyunjin’s neck. “I want you so bad, Jinnie,” he mumbled, breath hot and trembly.

“Be patient, angel, I’ll give you what you need,” Hyunjin said, hands already reaching for the lube on the nightstand. It was just out of reach, and Chan, slightly closer, stretched his arm out to grab it. He handed Hyunjin the bottle, already eager and expectant. 

Hyunjin was careful as he stroked one lubed finger over Chan’s entrance. Chan always tensed up when he was getting fingered, and he would get frustrated with himself sometimes. Hyunjin had to make sure he was staying relaxed. “Breathe,” he instructed as he slid the first finger in, encountering only a slight resistance. Chan followed his instructions, relaxing into Hyunjin’s lap more and exhaling. 

“That’s it,” he encouraged, starting to move his finger in and out while Chan draped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and pressed closer. Even after doing this several times before, Chan got _so_ shy when Hyunjin stretched him open. He curled in on himself, hiding his face in the place where Hyunjin’s neck met his shoulder and panting against his skin.

Hyunjin didn’t need to wait long to add another finger, sliding them out and then pushing in again with two. He made sure to maintain a steady hold on Chan’s hip with his free hand to keep him still. He went slowly, knowing that Chan appreciated the gentleness during this part. After giving him a moment to just adjust to the stretch, Hyunjin searched, prodding carefully inside of him until he could feel that spot. Hyunjin stroked his fingers over Chan’s prostate, listening attentively for his reaction, until his breath hitched and he made a soft, helpless sound, hips shifting restlessly. Hyunjin nudged Chan away from his neck a little bit, peeking down to see his face. His lips were parted and his hair was falling into his face, eyebrows drawn together as the sensation built up.

“Is that good?” Hyunjin asked softly, keeping the pressure steady while he ran over the gland with two fingertips. It took Chan a second to answer, and his voice was shaky and rough when he did.

“Yeah...yeah, feels nice,” his hips were making tiny rocking motions into the air with every glide of Hyunjin’s fingers, plush lips still parted sweetly. Hyunjin just indulged him for a while longer, working him up steadily until Chan’s cock was leaking onto his abdomen and he was panting, muscles drawn tight. His eyes opened abruptly when Hyunjin pulled his fingers out, startled. 

“It’s alright, I’m just gonna add another. Need to finish stretching you,” Hyunjin explained, palm resting on Chan’s thigh both to soothe him and hold his legs open where he perched on Hyunjin’s lap. He took a moment to add more lube just in case, before he returned with three fingers pressed to Chan’s entrance. “Are you ready for three?” He checked.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Chan answered, taking a deep breath to relax all the way. He opened up beautifully around Hyunjin’s fingers, taking him in, and he was warm and soft inside, the walls squeezing tighter around his three fingers. Hyunjin had learned that Chan would rush things if he let him, and then get too tensed up and uncomfortable when Hyunjin finally pressed his cock inside. He had gotten used to taking it slow, because they only rarely had the chance to do this and Chan was always so tight. Chan didn’t do this to himself often either, and even then only with one or two fingers.

Hyunjin slid his fingers in and out slowly, watching Chan’s face, before he spread them slightly. His eyebrows furrowed together, walls clenching and legs jerking minutely. 

“Breathe, honey, stay nice and relaxed,” Hyunjin reminded him, moving slowly and carefully. Chan did as he was told, relaxing the muscles around Hyunjin’s long fingers and breathing steadily. When Hyunjin rubbed over his swollen prostate once more, Chan moaned quietly. Hyunjin reached for his cock, which had softened ever so slightly from the stretching, circling it with his fist and stroking. Chan arched up, moaning louder and opening his eyes to look down at Hyunjin. 

“Jinnie, feels good,” he breathed. “I’m ready.”

“Just a bit more, angel,” Hyunjin said, his voice breathy too. It was bordering on torturous holding back when Chan looked so good like this, spread out, pliant and hard and telling him how good he feels. Hyunjin loved knowing that he was making Chan feel good, and that combined with the sounds he made were enough to have Hyunjin’s cock almost fully hard again. “Don’t want to hurt you at all,” Hyunjin knew he wasn’t small. His cock wasn’t huge, but it was a decent size and it would hurt without thorough enough preparation. 

“You won’t hurt me,” Chan rushed out. “I want you,” he sounded so earnest, and Hyunjin couldn’t help leaning forward to kiss him, sliding his tongue into Chan’s mouth to distract him. The kiss was bordering on desperate, but Hyunjin kept his control while he finished stretching Chan. 

It only took another minute, both of them impatient and breathless, and then Hyunjin was sliding his fingers out. “Alright, on your back,” he squeezed Chan’s sides, and the older boy shifted clumsily to lay down on the bed. Hyunjin could see the subtle embarrassment written on his face when he splayed his legs open for Hyunjin, but they both knew he sort of liked it. Hyunjin gave him a reassuring smile while he stretched to reach for one of Chan’s pillows. He always had more than one on his bed, one for his head and another to hold onto while he slept.

Chan lifted his hips easily to let Hyunjin push it underneath his hips, and then he was leaning down to reconnect their mouths. Chan hummed happily against his lips, immediately trying to deepen the kiss, but Hyunjin pulled back teasingly and let him chase. When Chan halfway sat up to follow him, Hyunjin took the opportunity to push him back down firmly, holding his wrists against the bed. “Ah, ah, stay still,” he scolded lightly. “Don’t forget who’s in charge here, baby.”

Chan swallowed hard at that, eyes wide and eager. As much as he liked the soft treatment, it sent little shivers through him when Hyunjin let himself be more strict. He kept his arms where Hyunjin had pressed them down and squeezed his eyes shut when Hyunjin moved between his legs.

“Look at me,” Hyunjin ordered. He was kneeling in the space Chan made for him and had a hand wrapped around his length, stroking himself slowly. He was hard again, and sweat was already beading at his hairline. Chan struggled to hold the eye contact, squirming a little.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged. “Hyunjinnie, please, I want to feel you,” he was so good, asking nicely without even being told, and Hyunjin leaned down again to kiss him, holding himself up on one elbow.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he said against Chan’s lips. Hyunjin licked into his mouth, kissing him firmly as he lined himself up. His cock pressed at the opening, sticky with lube, and Chan made the prettiest sound when he pushed inside. He clenched firmly around Hyunjin’s cock, making him groan and drop his head down. “Fuck, baby,” he whispered against Chan’s neck.

“Feels big,” Chan gasped, his walls still squeezing Hyunjin tightly.

“Relax, honey, you gotta stay relaxed,” Hyunjin instructed. Chan felt so good, hot and velvety inside, and his skin was almost radiating warmth underneath him. Hyunjin forced himself to stay still even though he wanted to just give in and thrust hard and fast into Chan’s warmth. He waited until the pressure started easing and Chan’s breathing steadied.

“I’m okay now, Jinnie,” he mumbled, muffled against Hyunjin’s hair. With his affirmation, Hyunjin started to move, pulling out halfway and then easing forward. He kept it gentle for a few thrusts, deepening each stroke when Chan stayed relaxed throughout. Finding the prostate with his fingers was easy enough, but it took a few adjustments of the angle before Chan’s pleased moan let Hyunjin know he’d reached it. He kept that angle and sped up his hips, enjoying the little sounds Chan made with each thrust.

“That’s it, sweet boy,” Hyunjin cooed, playing with one of Chan’s nipples. It didn’t do much for him on it’s own, but Chan liked the double stimulation, and he arched into the touch with a needy whimper.

“Hyunjin, please, can I touch?” Chan asked him sweetly, moving his fingers restlessly. His hands still rested on the bed on either side of his head, the same position from when Hyunjin had instructed him to be still. His eyes were shiny and wide, and he was subtly rocking his hips up to meet Hyunjin’s movements.

“You can touch, Channie,” Hyunjin allowed. Chan’s hands were immediately on him, pushing back his sweat-damp hair, running down his torso and holding onto his arms. Hyunjin slowed down, fucking Chan at an easy, gentle pace, loving the way he trembled underneath him. Chan craned his head up, pleading.

“Jinnie, kiss?” Hyunjin melted at that, unable to stop the way he smiled as he met Chan’s lips. They were pressed together chest to chest, mouths moving in sync, Hyunjin’s hips rolling smoothly into him. Chan had told him once before that he fucked like a dancer, and it had made Hyunjin blush, shy all of a sudden. For a while after that, he had been hyper-aware of how he moved his hips while dancing, wondering if Chan noticed and if he liked it.

They moved together easily, breathing against each others' lips and touching everywhere. Hyunjin’s arms were getting tired from holding himself up above Chan, but it felt good and Chan’s blissed out expression was beyond worth it. They both indulged in the sensation, careful thrusts and wandering hands, until Hyunjin decided on a change of pace.

The closet across from Chan’s bed had a sliding door that was a full mirror, and Hyunjin couldn’t count on his hands the amount of times he had thought about the possibilities that it entailed. He wasn’t sure of Chan’s opinion on it, but given his affinity for praise and the way he simultaneously liked when Hyunjin got him squirming with embarrassment, he was willing to bet his hyung would like this. Hyunjin slowed to a stop and pulled out, sitting back and looking down at Chan.

“Hyunjin?” Chan looked at him, questioning.

“I want you on your hands and knees, facing the mirror,” Hyunjin said, moving to allow Chan space to get into position. His ears turned red, but he did as he was told, arranging himself on all fours and keeping his gaze focused down on the bed. Hyunjin let it slide while he got onto his knees behind Chan, since he knew he would get Chan looking at the reflection soon enough. Hyunjin glanced up as he positioned himself against Chan’s opening again, and just that was enough to make his blood run hot through his veins.

Chan looked oddly vulnerable, waiting to be fucked, and Hyunjin moaned as he pushed himself back inside. Hyunjin paused when he was fully in, then stroked a hand up Chan’s back to stop between his shoulderblades. He pressed down, hard, until Chan let his arms collapse and his chest go down. He made a choked noise and Hyunjin leaned over Chan’s back to get closer, then moved again. The pace started out easy while both of them got used to the position, but Hyunjin increased it gradually until he was fucking Chan at a steady pace.

“Look in the mirror, Channie,” Hyunjin said against his ear, tone low and sultry. “Look at yourself, how pretty you are.”

A desperate moan tore from Chan’s throat at that. He picked up his head, looking up at the mirrored door through his messy curls, teeth digging into his lower lip at the sight. It was filthy—the sound of Hyunjin fucking him, the dazed look on his own face, and Hyunjin’s skin gleaming with a light sheen of sweat where he kneeled behind him.

Chan’s head dropped back down onto his folded arms, a weak, overwhelmed moan muffled there. “Eyes on the mirror, watch yourself getting fucked, baby.” Hyunjin gripped a fistful of Chan’s hair and pulled firmly, tugging his head back until he was forced to look into the mirror at their reflection. Hyunjin gave him a few more even thrusts before he pulled a little harder. Chan let out a cry, arching into it, arms shaking ever so slightly under him.

“Hyunjinnie,” he whined, almost trying to avoid it, but unable to resist Hyunjin’s tight hold on his hair.

“Hm?” Hyunjin sounded a bit more shaky than he expected, but Chan was so far gone that he wouldn’t notice. The older boy just shook his head quickly as if to clear it, squeezing his eyes shut and then opening them quickly before he could get scolded. Hyunjin released him and instead reached under his torso, wrapping his arms around his hyung’s chest and pulling him up so that Chan’s body was pressed against him, back arched with his gaze still locked on the mirror. He whimpered, scrabbling for something to hold onto and gripping Hyunjin’s arms wrapped across his own chest. He held tightly as Hyunjin started moving his hips again.

The fluid, smooth motions from before were gone, replaced by forceful thrusts that jolted Chan with each one. He was making breathy little sounds again, his face and neck all pink with embarrassment. 

“Jinnie—Hyunjinnie, _oh_ ,” he arched and then curled in on himself, then arched again, trembling and letting his head fall back on to Hyunjin’s shoulder. Chan was so tight, his walls squeezing around him whenever he squirmed, and Hyunjin moaned into his neck, panting against the flushed skin and nipping. 

“Fuck, baby, look at you,” Hyunjin groaned. Chan on his knees, spread open and held against Hyunjin, skin sweaty and golden in the warm light. His body was so toned, defined in a way that Hyunjin’s wasn’t, but his frame still looked _small_ in comparison. His shoulders were overtaken by Hyunjin’s broader ones, and his chest was encased by Hyunjin’s arms. 

Chan looked into the mirror, gaze almost painfully shy but transfixed. He was still making little sounds while Hyunjin fucked him. There were other noises too, the sound of their skin hitting together, Hyunjin breathing hard against his shoulder. 

Fuck, Hyunjin was getting so close to the edge.

“Hyunjin-ah, I—I can’t-” Chan sounded so desperate. “Please touch me, please.”

“No, you come from getting fucked nice and hard, or you don’t come at all,” Hyunjin panted, and Chan whimpered.

“Jinnie, _please_ ,” He squirmed fitfully, breathing erratic. Chan was getting so desperate, hands twitching, and Hyunjin could tell he wanted to touch his cock, but he didn’t have permission so he held back, angel that he was. His shoulders were so tense and his cock was flushed red and hard and he was so close to the edge, but Hyunjin wasn’t showing him mercy right now.

“Come on, beautiful, you can do it,” his voice was low in Chan’s ear again. “My sweet boy, it feels good, doesn’t it? You’re gonna come, aren’t you?”

Chan moaned, strained, head thrashing. Hyunjin knew it messed with his head when he talked like that and Chan loved it. He was so close, Hyunjin could tell. Maybe he really could come just like this, just from the feeling of a cock inside him, rough thrusts stimulating his prostate. They hadn’t done it before, but Chan had expressed curious interest, and Hyunjin wanted to make him experience that.

“Close, I’m so close,” he whined, abs tight and teeth digging into his lip. “Oh, oh fuck, I’m so—”

“Look in the mirror, angel, see how good I’m fucking you? You can come just like this,” Hyunjin purred. “Get yourself all messy, come on,” he pulled Chan’s hair roughly, forcing his eyes back to the mirror in front of them, and Chan cried out pitifully. Hyunjin was fucking into him hard, holding him up and thrusting roughly, muscles shaking with exertion but not letting up. “Be good, come for me.”

Chan squirmed harshly, body spasming as his orgasm tore though him. He cried out in choked little gasps, cock jerking as he spilled onto the sheets.

Hyunjin curled a hand around his cock to work him through it, stroking with a tight grip, and Chan’s expression when he came was so raw it made Hyunjin shudder, watching as his hung shuddered through his high. His trembling, whining noises and the way his body twisted with pleasure only pushed Hyunjin closer to the edge. Hyunjin kept his firm hold on Chan, thrusting into him with fast, shallow strokes, eyes locked on the mirror. Chan had to be overstimulated, but he didn't protest and just let Hyunjin use him.

It only took a few more seconds for Hyunjin to release, hips jerking and teeth digging into the muscles of Chan’s shoulder to muffle a low moan. He released the skin while he rode out the aftershocks, panting and letting Chan’s tightness draw it out. The feeling of coming inside him was almost indescribable; once Hyunjin had gotten to do that for the first time, he knew there was no going back.

When the sound of blood rushing in his ears faded, Hyunjin focused back on Chan, who was limp in his hold, breathing hard and staring wide-eyed at Hyunjin in the mirror.

“Fuck, Channie, you’re incredible,” Hyunjin managed, nuzzling his neck gently and easing him down into a more relaxed position. He slipped out, cock starting to go soft, and Chan hummed in the back of his throat, shifting uncomfortably. “Shh, I got you.” Hyunjin comforted, and began arranging his limbs more carefully. Chan’s wide eyes were blinking slowly. It was always surprising how thin that line was, between Chan being aware and active, and just letting his mind go all hazy. They didn’t always get there, but Hyunjin sort of liked when it happened. It always made Chan so pliant, a state of mind where he would rest easily and let Hyunjin pamper him.

Hyunjin laid them back on the bed, helping Chan curl up beside him, before he sighed and relaxed against the mattress himself.

.

Chan stared up at the texture of the ceiling, feeling himself blink slowly. His eyelids were heavy. Chan felt so sleepy, almost out of nowhere. He was still looking at the bumpy texture of the ceiling, and then he wasn’t anymore, and now he was looking at the smooth skin of Hyunjin’s side, his head lolling as the bed dipped.

Oh. Hyunjin was pulling him up, jostling him from the comfortable position on his back, and then settling him down again on his chest. Chan didn’t mind. He let his head drop, feeling the vibrations of Hyunjin’s voice when his head pressed against the boy’s chest. Hyunjin was talking, hopefully not about anything important, because Chan didn’t really pay attention. He wasn’t paying attention to anything at the moment, except the way his upper body was rising and falling the tiniest bit with Hyunjin’s breathing, and the way his cheek felt warm on that side, and how there was a hand petting his hair now. Chan was tired. He wanted to go to sleep and not do anything for a long time, but he also wanted to lay here awake while Hyunjin kept touching his hair and his arms, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead. 

Chan felt like maybe he should be doing something right now, he was the leader of the group, right? He could feel Hyunjin talking again, and he tried to listen carefully this time. He closed his eyes to focus, so the shifting light coming through the cracked blinds wouldn’t distract him. What if Hyunjin was saying something important?

“...well with all of the interviews. It must be hard to translate for us all the time, but you’re always so patient, Channie-hyung. You do a really good job.” Chan couldn’t help the way he curled in on himself a little at the praise, keeping his eyes closed. He liked when Hyunjin did this, even though it made him get shy. Hyunjin did lots of things that made him shy, but never in a bad way.

Hyunjin noticed the way that he shifted, ever-observant of Chan’s state, and he paused. His hand tightened and then released around the strands of Chan’s hair. “Mm, are you back with me?”

Chan nodded minutely. “Yeah,” he whispered, nuzzling into Hyunjin’s chest. The light from outside the window was falling at a different angle than Chan remembered. More time must have passed than he realized, and the other members would probably be back soon. Like he was reading Chan’s mind, Hyunjin spoke.

“It’s almost dinnertime, some of the others should be getting back in a little bit,” The last thing he wanted was to rush Chan out of his hazy mental state, but it would be jarring for both of them if they were interrupted like this. “How about we clean up before they do, and you can take a nap if you’re tired?” Hyunjin suggested. His hand paused its movement in Chan’s hair to thumb over the shell of his ear and then gently rub the lobe. 

“Mm, yeah,” Chan agreed. “Nap sounds good.” The rise and fall of Hyunjin’s chest was making him tired, like the gentle motion of being rocked to sleep, but he forced his eyes to open. It felt weirdly nice when Hyunjin was touching his ear like that. “I feel kinda sticky.”

“Me too,” Hyunjin wrinkled his nose. He could almost hear the pout in Chan’s voice. He started to get up, holding out his hands to help Chan up as well and steadying him. The older gave him a smile, looking sort of confused and tired still, but content. He seemed relaxed, and the drop of his broad shoulders was just warm sleepiness now, nothing like the exhaustion from before.

“Alright, get cleaned up, before Changbin walks in here and has a heart attack,” Hyunjin said, grinning and patting his ass to nudge him into action. Chan grumbled, but he was failing at trying not to smile, and then he was giggling as he almost tripped over his feet. Hyunjin shook his head, impossibly endeared by his hyung, and followed. 

(Despite Hyunjin’s attentiveness to Chan, he didn’t think through their decision to nap together, half naked and pressed close, so Changbin still almost had a heart attack when he walked in twenty minutes later.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through this whole thing, thank you so much for reading, and I would love to know your thoughts!! (also who is excited for the skz album soon, aAAahhHhhHHh)


End file.
